callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Raul Menendez
Raul Menendez – główny antagonista Call of Duty: Black Ops II występujący także w Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified i opowiadaniu Rightful King. Rightful King Artykuł: Rightful King Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Raul wraz z ojcem są potężnymi narkotykowymi baronami, z którymi liczy się każdy przestępca w kraju. Dzięki temu stali się nietykalni, jednak w końcu zlecono CIA eliminację jego ojca. Jose Luis ginie, jednak młody Raul ucieka na ciężarówce. Call of Duty: Black Ops II W grze Raul pojawia się dwóch rolach: jako młody handlarz bronią i narkotykami, a potem jako lider organizacji Cordis Die. Lata 80. XX wieku Pozorny tryumf Podczas misji Mason nakrywa go na rozmowie o dostawie broni dla LRWA walczącej w Angoli. Alex przystawia mu broń do głowy i każe przełączyć częstotliwość w radiu i skontaktować się ze wsparciem dla Woodsa. Ten jednak szybkim ruchem pięści niszczy urządzenie, po czym wstaje w stronę Masona i pewnym głosem pyta się, czy go nie zastrzeli. Wtedy też wchodzą zaniepokojeni żołnierze z armii Raula, który zostaje wzięty na zakładnika. Chwilę później odbezpiecza granat, wskutek czego dochodzi do szamotaniny i Mason strzela w jego prawe oko. Stare rany Nie pojawia się bezpośrednio w misji, jednak podczas przesłuchania wspomina o nim Lew Krawczenko. Mówi on, że Raul ma ludzi w CIA, w co Woods otwarcie wątpi. Czas i los W tej misji Raul pojawia się jako postać grywalna. Najpierw PSZ atakuje jego mieszkanie. Gdy jeden z żołnierzy nazywa Józefinę potworem, Menendez w przypływie furii zabija go. Wtedy zostaje obezwładniony przez trzech żołnierzy, a jeden z nich podaje mu zastrzyk uspokajający. Budzi się dopiero na zboczu kilka kilometrów od domu. Noriega po wyeliminowaniu świadków uwalnia Menendeza. Ten jednak kilkukrotnie uderza go w twarz i zabiera jego strzelbę. Słysząc z daleka swoją siostrę postanawia pobiec jej na ratunek. Niestety nie udaje mu się to, ponieważ tuż przed wejściem do pokoju zostaje przyparty do ściany przez Jasona Hudsona, a Frank Woods w przypływie agresji rzuca granat, który przypadkowo wpadł do pokoju Józefiny. Wybuch zabija ją na miejscu i poważnie rani Menendeza, który zostaje potraktowany jako martwy i wywieziony w worku w bezpieczne miejsce. Cierp ze mną Menendez wraz z Noriegą uknuli plan pozbycia się agentów zamieszanych w śmierć jego siostry. Najpierw z pomocą zdrajców z CIA porywa Davida Masona i Jasona Hudsona, którego zmusza do wprowadzania w błąd Franka Woodsa, że człowiek z workiem na głowie to Raul. Po trafieniu Masona Woods podbiega do celu. Poznawszy prawdę chce wyładować furię na Noriedze, jednak wcześniej Menendez strzela mu w nogi. Raul wymaga jeszcze jednej ofiary aby dokonać zemsty. Wybiera Jasona Hudsona, który wcześniej nieprzymuszany zgodził się poświęcić jako odkupienie za zdradę. Najpierw strzela mu w kolana ze SPAS-12, a potem podcina mu gardło naszyjnikiem. Po śmierci Hudsona wypuszcza Davida i Woodsa zapewniając ich, że również na nich się kiedyś zemści. Między 1989 a 2025 W tym czasie Raul dzięki handlowi bronią i narkotykami staje się milionerem, co pozwala mu na stworzenie swojej prywatnej armii i inwestować w różne technologie związane z bronią palną. W 2014 roku na portalu Youtube zakłada konto "Cordis Die", które ze względu na głoszone przez niego poglądy staje się bardzo popularne. Dodatkowo zwiększa swoją armię o członków jemeńskiej milicji i najemników, przez co zaczyna liczyć się na świecie i powoli stanowi coraz poważniejsze zagrożenie. Jednak ludzie nie wiedzą, czym tak naprawdę się zajmuje. Celerium Raul Menendez zatrudnia dwóch naukowców: Chloe Lynch oraz Erika Breighnera. Mają oni za zadanie opracować rzadki materiał zwany Celerium, który miałby być zdolny do wzniecenia konfliktu między USA i Chinami poprzez włamanie się do pilnie strzeżonych placówek. Chloe tworzy materiał, natomiast Erik miniaturyzuje go, co pozwala Raulowi ukryć go w sztucznym oku. Atak na chińską giełdę Raul wykorzystuje robaka Celerium, by zaatakować chińską giełdę i zaognić stosunki między USA i Chinami. Wskutek tego ataku na giełdzie zanotowano duże spadki. Tak jak Menendez przewidział winą obarczone zostają Stany Zjednoczone. Są jednak osoby np. Frank Woods, które otwarcie w to wątpią. Po tym strona internetowa Raula zostaje wyłączona, jednak nie na długo. Kilka dni później sprawca tej blokady zostaje znaleziony martwy, a za przyczynę jego śmierci podaje się spalenie. Pakistan Wraz ze swoim zastępcą, DeFalco, Raul spotyka się z liderem ISI i Tianem Zhao z KSO w celu przekonania ich do wsparcia "Cordis Die". David "Sekcja" Mason, Mike Harper, Salazar oraz Crosby zostają wysłani w celu infiltracji oraz poznania jego planów. Pomimo tego, że doskonale wie o ich obecności atakuje ich dopiero po wydaniu DeFalco instrukcji do złapania Karmy. Dodatkowo pozwala im uciec. Karma DeFalco wybiera się do pływającego kurortu Colossus, gdzie znajduje się Karma, którą udaje mu się porwać z jednego z klubów. Grupa JSOC w zależności od zachowania gracza zabija przeciwnika i ratuje Chloe lub pozwala im uciec. W drugim przypadku DeFalco pojawia się u boku Menendeza w dwóch kolejnych misjach. Pięta Achillesa W Jemenie spotyka się ze swoim współpracownikiem Faridem, co do którego zaczyna mieć podejrzenia. Może mu także towarzyszyć DeFalco. Wtedy też dochodzi do ataku sił amerykańskich, wskutek, którego rozdzielają się na dwie grupy i spotykają przed cytadelą. Menendez, pomimo usilnych próśb Farida, zestrzeliwuje VTOL-a należącego do Mike'a Harpera, którego następnie bierze do niewoli. Wtedy w celu potwierdzenia swojej lojalności, każe Faridowi wyeliminować go. W zależności od decyzji gracza ten czyni to lub ginie, przeciwstawiając się Menendezowi, który najpierw dotkliwie rani bohatera, a potem dobija strzałem w głowę. Niezależnie od dokonanego wyboru Menendez zostaje złapany przez "Sekcję" oraz Salazara, a w trakcie powrotu dziękuje Davidowi za pomoc w budowaniu nowego świata. Odyseusz Po dotarciu na teren lotniskowca USS. Barack Obama zostaje przeniesiony do zamkniętego pokoju w dolnych piętrach, gdzie przesłuchują go Salazar oraz David "Sekcja" Mason. Wtedy też dochodzi do ataku Cordis Die. Menendez wraz z towarzyszącym mu DeFalco lub losowym żołnierzem dostaje się na mostek, z którego admirał Briggs dowodzi obroną. Wtedy też Salazar zdradza załogę statku, co w zależności od poczynań gracza prowadzi do śmierci Chloe, Farida i/lub DeFalco. Potem po rozprawieniu się z Briggsem, którego gracz może zranić albo zabić, Menendez wgrywa wirus do systemu i ucieka na Haiti. Cordis Die Sam Menendez nie pojawia się podczas misji, w której oddziały Cordis Die przybywają do Los Angeles w celu zaatakowania prezydent Bosworth. Dzięki wsparciu Davida i USSS udaje się ją eskortować w bezpieczne miejsce. Dzień sądu Po powstrzymaniu ataku na Los Angeles David "Sekcja" Mason wraz z JSOC atakują jego tajną bazę na Haiti. Menendez próbuje uciec, kradnąc przedtem strój zmarłego marine. Jednak mu się to nie udaje, ponieważ źle wymierza moment zdetonowania ładunku i zamiast zabić Davida, otwiera mu do siebie drogę. Ten, po wyeliminowaniu dwóch strażników, wbija nóż w nogę Menendeza, a potem w bark. Wtedy prosi Masona o zabicie go, co gracz może uczynić. Może go także aresztować, a jeśli Harper przeżył to wyraża swoje obawy tą decyzją. Dalszy los Decyzja o zabiciu lub aresztowaniu Menendeza ma istotny wpływ na zakończenie kampanii. Jeżeli David "Sekcja" Masona postanowi go zabić, ten stanie się męczennikiem za sprawę, co przyczyni się do wybuchu zamieszek na terenie Stanów Zjednoczonych. W przeciwnym wypadku dalszy los Menendeza zależy od tego, czy Chloe żyje, czy nie. Jeżeli tak, udaremni ona plan jego ucieczki, przez co w dalszym ciągu będzie przebywał w więzieniu. Jeżeli natomiast Chloe nie przeżyje, Menendez ucieknie z więzienia i odwiedzi Woodsa w "Skarbcu". Po krótkiej rozmowie na temat Józefiny Raul poderżnie gardło Franka, po czym sam uda się na grób swojej siostry i oblawszy się benzyną podpali się i zginie. Ciekawostki *W dwóch misjach jest postacią grywalną, co czyni go trzecim grywalnym antagonistą. Jednak w kampanii w tej roli pojawia się jako jedyny, ponieważ pozostali są z sagi Zombie. *Jest drugą postacią w serii, która widzi swoje odbicie w lustrze,pierwszą jest Price i jedyną, która w zależności od poczynań gracza może zobaczyć je po raz kolejny. *W napisach końcowych razem z Frankiem Woodsem i zespołem Avenged Sevenfold gra Carry On. *Menendez potrafi perfekcyjnie posługiwać się hiszpańskim, angielskim i rosyjskim. *Jest jedynym człowiekiem w serii Call Of Duty, który przeżył strzał w głowę, a dokładniej w oko. *Jest najstarszą postacią grywalną (62 lata). *Postać Raula Menendeza wygrała w rankingu 10 złych charakterów zorganizowanym w 2012 roku przez magazyn Game Informer. *Jeśli filtr treści jest włączony, to podczas uderzania telewizora głową całe ciało jest ocenzurowane. *Podczas sceny, w której Menendez zabija Franka Woodsa, ma on krótkie włosy, natomiast po tym wydarzeniu, gdy idzie on na grób swojej młodszej siostry, ponownie ma długie włosy. *Zgodnie z historią Black Ops III, Menendez nie żyje. Więc jeśli w kampanii przeżył opcjonalnie, to data jego śmierci oscyluje między 2026 a 2065 rokiem. co daje mu możliwy wiek od 63 do 103 lat. Galeria Mason_shooting_menenedez_bo2.png|Mason strzela Menendezowi w oko Young_raul_menendez.png|Raul Menendez w 1986 roku Raul's_Mirror_BOII.png|Raul Menendez w 1986 roku. Wygląd jego twarzy po utracie oka Raul_Video_BOII.png|Raul Menendez podczas przemównienia w sieci Raul_Menendez_BO2.png|Menendez podczas "wizyty" u Woodsa Kategoria:Postacie grywalne Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII en:Raul Menendez